Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{7})(5^{8})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (5^{7})(5^{8}) = 5^{7+8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{7})(5^{8})} = 5^{15}} $